Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention generally relates to the field of space travel vehicles and, more particularly, to docking systems and methods for such space travel vehicles.
Docking systems are used by space travel vehicles to receive/engage objects when in space (hereafter xe2x80x9cspace object(s)xe2x80x9d), such that the space travel vehicle and space object are then interconnected in at least some manner and for one or more purposes. Representative xe2x80x9cspace objectsxe2x80x9d of this type include other space travel vehicles, satellites, nanosatellites, free-flying satellites, and the like. Numerous types of docking systems/methods have at least been discussed in the literature, although the same have not necessarily been incorporated on a space travel vehicle which has actually flown in space. Booms have been proposed for space travel vehicles to facilitate the docking of another space object thereto by having the boom extend beyond the space travel vehicle in a deployed position. Typically the space object will include an at least generally conically-shaped cone to direct the end of the boom into a receiving receptacle, cavity, or the like on the space object as the space travel vehicle moves relatively toward the space object. Once the end of the boom is disposed in this receiving receptacle, typically some type of locking/latching mechanism is activated (e.g., by having the end of the boom be appropriately contoured/configured). At least one published docking station then retracts the boom to complete the docking of the space object to the space travel vehicle (with the boom) to dispose the space travel vehicle and space object in mating relation. Such a mating relation is also established by another type of docking system which utilizes mating cones (e.g., a xe2x80x9cconvexxe2x80x9d cone on the space travel vehicle and a similarly sized xe2x80x9cconcavexe2x80x9d cone on the space object, or vice versa).
Another type of docking system which has been discussed in the literature is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cbola.xe2x80x9d These bolas include a main line of an appropriate material (e.g., cable) which is propelled from the space travel vehicle toward the space object which is to be docked to the space travel vehicle. Disposed on the end of this main line are a plurality of secondary lines which effectively wrap around the space travel object to capture the same so as to effectively xe2x80x9classoxe2x80x9d the space object. Various types of structures have been proposed to facilitate this wrapping action and/or the manner in which these secondary lines engage the space object. Nonetheless, the main line is then retracted to dock the space object to the space travel vehicle.
The present invention is generally directed toward to a system/method for docking a space object to a space travel vehicle or the like. A first aspect of the present invention is embodied by a space travel vehicle which includes a space travel vehicle body and a space object docking system which is interconnected with this space travel vehicle body (e.g., integral therewith, detachably interconnected therewith so as to provide a discrete subassembly which may be retrofit on existing space travel vehicles). The space object docking system includes a frame assembly formed by a plurality of individual frame members (e.g., bipod arms). Each frame member is pivotally connected to the space travel vehicle body to allow each frame member to move between a stowed position (e.g., where the plurality of frame members are at least substantially contained within a single reference plane or disposed in at least substantially coplanar relation to provide a reduced storage volume) and a deployed position where the plurality of frame members collectively define an at least generally funnel-shaped profile. Another part of the space object docking system is a space object capture envelope assembly which is interconnected with the noted frame assembly and which occupies a space within the generally above-noted funnel-shaped profile defined by the frame assembly when in its deployed position.
Various refinements exist of the features noted in relation to the subject first aspect of the present invention. Further features may also be incorporated in the subject first aspect of the present invention as well. These refinements and additional features may exist individually or in any combination. The space travel vehicle may include a space object receiving cavity. Certain characterizations may be made of the frame assembly in relation to this space object receiving cavity. One such characterization is that the pivotal connection between each of the individual frame members of the frame assembly may be characterized as being disposed about this space object receiving cavity in spaced relation thereto. An example of xe2x80x9cbeing disposed aboutxe2x80x9d is that the noted pivotal connections may be disposed on a reference circle whose center corresponds with a center of the space object receiving cavity, such that the pivotal connections are radially spaced along this reference circle (e.g., disposed at different radial positions relative to the center of the reference circle, as well as being disposed radially outwardly from this center of the noted reference circle).
The frame assembly may be disposed relative to the above-noted space subject receiving cavity and/or pivotable relative to the space travel vehicle such that when the frame assembly moves from the deployed position to the stowed position, the frame assembly directs a space object which has adhered to the capture envelope assembly toward and preferably into the space object receiving cavity. Consider the case where each frame member may be characterized as having a pair of ends. A first of these ends may be that which is pivotally connected with the space travel vehicle body, and a second of these ends may be that which is xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d to move toward/away from the space object receiving cavity through pivotal movement of the associated frame member. In this case the second or xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d end of each individual frame member may be disposed at least generally proximate the space object receiving cavity when the frame assembly is in its stowed position (including actually extending within the space object receiving cavity), and its corresponding first end may be disposed further from the space object receiving cavity. Therefore, by pivoting the individual frame members from the deployed position to the stowed position about their corresponding first ends, the second end of each frame member will at least generally move toward the space object receiving cavity. This motion of the frame assembly may then be used to direct a space object which has adhered to the space object capture envelope toward and more preferably actually into the space object receiving cavity. Conversely, when the frame assembly is moved from the stowed position to the deployed position, the second end of each frame member will move at least generally away from the space object receiving cavity to define the noted at least generally funnel-shaped profile for the frame assembly when in the deployed position. Typically the frame members will be pivoted an amount so that the second end of each individual frame member will be disposed further from the space object receiving cavity than its corresponding first end when the frame assembly is in its fully deployed position.
As noted above, the individual frame members may be in the form of a bipod arm or the like. Other configurations may be appropriate as well. In addition, at least some of the frame members may be configured/adapted to facilitate directing a space object which has adhered to the capture envelope assembly into the noted space object receiving cavity. One such configuration is where the subject frame member extends axially away from the pivotal connection on the space travel vehicle body to a first location at a first angle relative to a reference plane (e.g., one which contains the plurality of pivotal connections of the frame members to the space travel vehicle body) when the frame assembly is in the deployed position, and thereafter where the subject frame member or an extension thereof extends axially away from this first location to a second location at a second angle relative to this same reference plane, with the second angle being of a greater magnitude than the first angle (e.g., an end section of such a frame member or an extension thereof may be xe2x80x9ccockedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctippedxe2x80x9d in to a certain degree when the frame assembly is in the deployed position). Another way of characterizing this feature of at least some of the frame members is that part of a given frame member may be disposed in an orientation which is defined by a first slope, and another distally-disposed part of this same frame member or an extension thereof (i.e., a part which is disposed further from the pivotal interconnection of the subject frame member) may be disposed in an orientation which is defined by a second slope which is greater than the first slope.
The capture envelope assembly may take the form of a space object capturing web or the like. This web may be disposed entirely within the confines of the at least generally funnel-shaped profile of the frame assembly when in its deployed position. The capture envelope assembly may be defined by a plurality of individual strap members. Each of these strap members may include at least one Velcro surface for establishing a mechanical interconnection with a space object which is directed at least generally toward the funnel-shaped profile of the frame assembly when in the deployed position and which includes one or more Velcro surfaces as well (e.g., nylon, metal). Any type of adhering-based detachable interconnection may be provided between the strap members and the space object (e.g., magnetic, mechanical, chemical). Structure may be provided for removing any such strap member which has adhered to the space object by a detachable engagement. For instance, any such strap member which is adhered to the space object may be removed therefrom as the space object is directed into the space object receiving cavity of the space travel vehicle by pivoting the frame assembly from the deployed position to the stowed position and simultaneously xe2x80x9cpeelingxe2x80x9d the strap members from the exterior surface of the captured space object.
Each strap member of the capture envelope assembly may be characterized as having a pair of ends. One of these ends may be attached to a tape retraction mechanism (e.g., a rotatable mounting ring which is disposed radially outwardly from and about the space object receiving cavity), while the other of the ends may be attached to least one of the frame members of the frame assembly. For instance, a generally Y-shaped configuration may be incorporated on at least one of the ends of each such strap member such that it actually interfaces with two frame members. In any case, retraction of the individual strap members may then be used to move the frame assembly from the deployed position to the stowed position. Only one drive source is needed to simultaneously xe2x80x9creel inxe2x80x9d all of the strap members and collapse the frame assembly. Again, this same retraction of the individual strap members may also be used to separate any such strap member which has adhered to space object which was captured by the capture envelope assembly as noted above.
Each strap member may extend outwardly from the above-noted space object receiving cavity to interconnect with one or more of the frame members when the frame assembly is in the deployed position. The strap members may be maintained in tension when the frame assembly is in the deployed position (e.g., by the individual frame members being biased to the deployed position by one or more springs). Moreover, each strap member may be maintained in spaced relation to the frame assembly between the space object receiving cavity and where the subject strap member actually interconnects with its corresponding frame member(s). Therefore, the plurality of frame members maybe viewed as defining a first at least generally funnel-shaped profile, and the plurality of strap members may be viewed as defining a second at least generally funnel-shaped profile which is disposed entirely within the first at least generally funnel-shaped profile. Another way of charactering the relationship between the plurality of strap members and the frame assembly is as having a xe2x80x9ctrampoline-likexe2x80x9d configuration/construction.
A preferred configuration of the subject first aspect of the present invention will be summarized. The space travel vehicle includes a space object receiving cavity for xe2x80x9cdockingxe2x80x9d a space object to the space travel vehicle. The plurality of frame members are pivotally interconnected with the space travel vehicle body equidistantly from this space object receiving cavity, and are equally spaced about this space object receiving cavity (e.g., disposed at arcuately or radially spaced locations). Each frame member extends at least generally toward the space object receiving cavity when the frame assembly is in its stowed position, and each such frame member pivots relative to the space travel vehicle body so as to move at least generally away from the space object receiving cavity as the frame assembly moves from its stowed position to its deployed position, where the individual frame members again collectively define an at least generally funnel-shaped profile.
The capture envelope assembly includes a plurality of strap members. One end of each strap member is fixed to a retraction assembly mount which is disposed about the space object receiving cavity and which is rotatable relative to the space travel vehicle body. Each strap member extends radially inwardly from this retraction assembly mount to the space object receiving cavity, around the structure which defines the space object receiving cavity, and then radially outwardly from the space object receiving cavity for interconnection with at least one frame member. The frame assembly with the plurality of strap members attached thereto may be deployed by a biasing mechanism which biases the frame assembly to a deployed position and which may be realized by xe2x80x9cunlockingxe2x80x9d the frame assembly. One way for xe2x80x9cunlockingxe2x80x9d the frame assembly is to rotatably drive the retraction assembly mount in a direction to xe2x80x9cunreelxe2x80x9d the plurality of strap members therefrom. The biasing mechanism(s) is then able to deploy the frame assembly, and preferably the xe2x80x9cmagnitudexe2x80x9d of the biasing and the speed at which the plurality of strap members are xe2x80x9cunwoundxe2x80x9d from the retraction assembly mount is xe2x80x9cmatchedxe2x80x9d so that there is at least a certain amount of tension in the plurality of strap members throughout deployment of the frame assembly. This tension is preferably maintained in the fully deployed position as well. Moreover, between where the strap members exit the space object receiving cavity and where the strap members are attached to the frame members of the frame assembly, the strap members and frame assembly are maintained in spaced relation which yields a trampoline-like configuration for the space object docking system.
The plurality of strap members collectively define a funnel-shaped surface which is disposed within the funnel-shaped surface or profile defined by the plurality of frame members of the frame assembly. This funnel-shaped surface defined by the plurality of strap members is formed from Velcro or other appropriate materials which will allow the strap members to appropriately adhere to a space object. Appropriate surfaces may also be provided on the surface of the space object such that when it contacts any portion of the funnel-shaped surface defined by the plurality of strap members, the space object will adhere to the strap member(s), preferably in a detachable manner. Initial contact between the space object and the funnel-shaped surface collectively defined by the plurality of strap members may cause at least part of the frame assembly to at least initially move back toward its stowed position. This may absorb some of the energy of the impact, such as by xe2x80x9cworking againstxe2x80x9d any biasing forces being exerted on the frame assembly to direct the same to the fully deployed position. It may also be used to increase the contact area between the plurality of strap members and the captured space object, which in turn increases the surface area over which the space object is adhered to the strap members.
Completion of the docking of a space object to the space travel vehicle when the space object is captured in the above-noted manner is provided by rotating the retraction assembly mount to xe2x80x9creel inxe2x80x9d the strap members (i.e., in the opposite direction to that which was used to deploy the frame assembly). This in turn causes the xe2x80x9cfree endxe2x80x9d of the frame members to move at least generally in the direction of the space object receiving cavity and to direct the captured space object therewithin. Removal of the detachable interconnection between one or more of the strap members and the space object is also affected by this xe2x80x9creeling inxe2x80x9d of the strap members. For instance, once the space object is within the space object receiving cavity, further relative movement between the strap members and the space object by the continued operation of the retraction assembly mount will xe2x80x9cpeel offxe2x80x9d those strap members which have adhered to the exterior surface of the space object. As the strap members are pulled into the space object receiving cavity, they may be wrapped around appropriate structure for storage and a subsequent deployment of the frame assembly. That is, once the captured space object is removed from the space object receiving cavity, the frame assembly may once again be deployed in the above-described manner to capture another space object (i.e., the first aspect of the present invention may be used to sequentially capture multiple space objects).
A second aspect of the present invention is embodied in a method for capturing a space object. A space object capturing web is deployed from a space travel vehicle into an at least generally funnel-shaped profile. There is relative movement between this space travel vehicle and a space object which is desired to be xe2x80x9cdockedxe2x80x9d to the space travel vehicle, and which will in turn cause the space object to impact the space object capturing web. Any such impacting of the space object against the space object capturing web adheres the space object to the space object capturing web. Notwithstanding this impact, at least a portion of the space object capturing web is preferably retained in its at least generally funnel-shaped profile (e.g., a portion of the web which is not in contact with the captured space object).
Various refinements exist of the features noted in relation to the subject second aspect of the present invention. Further features may also be incorporated in the subject second aspect of the present invention as well. These refinements and additional features may exist individually or in any combination. Any portion of the space object capturing web which is contacted by the space object will result in the space object being adhered to the space object capturing web in some manner (e.g., magnetically, adhesively, mechanically). However, preferably the space object is adhered to the space object capturing web so as to provide a detachable interconnection therebetween to allow the space object capturing web to be removed from the captured space object as docking of the space object to the space travel vehicle is completed. A circumferential surface of the space object need not and typically will not be adhered to the space object capturing web. Instead, an appropriate interconnecting relationship may be established between the space object capturing web and the space object where the space object capturing web is only effectively xe2x80x9ctangentxe2x80x9d to the space object.
Deployment of the space object capturing web may be provided by interconnecting the same with a frame assembly which is movable from a stowed frame position to a deployed frame position. When a space object impacts the space object capturing web and is adhered thereto, at least part of the frame assembly may actually move toward, but not too, its stowed frame position. At least some of the energy of the impact may be absorbed by this movement of the frame assembly (e.g., by actively biasing the frame assembly to the deployed position). Moreover, this movement of frame assembly may also increase the area over which the space object capturing web contacts the space object, which in turn increases the area over which the space object is adhered to the space object capturing web. Retracting the frame assembly from its deployed frame position to its stowed frame position may direct the captured space object toward and preferably into a space object receiving cavity. This retraction may also xe2x80x9creel inxe2x80x9d the space object capturing web and/or remove the same from the space object.
The space object capturing web may be interconnected with a rotatable retraction assembly to facilitate the deployment and retraction of the frame assembly. Rotation of the retraction assembly in a first direction may be used to xe2x80x9cunwindxe2x80x9d the space object capturing web and deploy the same as the frame assembly moves from its stowed position to its deployed position. One or more biasing mechanisms may be used to bias the frame assembly to its deployed position, and the xe2x80x9cunwindingxe2x80x9d of the space object capturing web may allow the biasing mechanism(s) to deploy the frame assembly and the space object capturing web attached thereto. Retraction of the frame assembly with the space object capturing web attached thereto may be affected by rotating the retraction assembly in a second direction which is opposite the above-noted first direction. This rotation may be used to pull or draw the space object capturing web in toward the space object receiving cavity and to collapse the frame assembly, as well as to wrap the space object capturing web about appropriate structure for storage and subsequent deployment.